


Long, Long time ago

by Tashilover



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Time Travel, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: When Ichabod woke again, it was the year 2115.UNFINISHED.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this as a tribute for season 3... and then they killed off you-know-who, so I said to myself, why bother finishing?

"What... what year is it...?"

The nurse, Ichabod assumed she was the nurse, looked up from her tablet and said gently, "2115."

Ichabod placed his face in his hands as a low moan of distress vibrated out of his mouth.

Not again. The thought repeated itself over and over in his head. Not again.

 

 

 

 

The doctors wanted to keep him an isolated area, to introduce him to the twenty-second century slowly as not to overwhelm him. Ichabod insisted on his freedom and eventually they consented.

When they took him outside, he commented how red the dirt was. Were they not in Sleepy Hollow anymore?

That's when he found out the human race developed intergalactic space travel. He was not on Earth anymore.

He was on Mars.

 

 

 

 

Abbie didn't want to show him the Star Trek movies because she awas afraid the thought of intergalactic space travel would fry his 1770 brain. He watched them anyways. He enjoyed them, but they were not as good as Star Wars.

The future looked nothing like Star Wars or Trek. It was so much more advanced and incredible than either of those movies could ever dream of.

 

 

 

 

So aliens were real. Huh.

 

 

 

 

He kept asking about Abbie. Surely with all of this technology, they could track a single person down, even if she lived over a hundred years ago. They promised him they would try to find her.

 

 

 

 

They found Jenny. It took them nearly three whole weeks, but they found her. There wasn't much information. At some point she moved down to South America and was never seen again. Ichabod could only gather she was either killed, or she hid so well, no amount of snooping could ever find her. He was sure it was the latter.

 

 

 

 

"What happened to the Earth?"

"Well, during World War Three-"

"Stop. I don't... I don't want to know."

 

 

 

 

Ichabod became an instant celebrity. People from all over the planet wanted an interview with him, shoving these strange glowing devices under his mouth to record his answer. They only thought of him as the Frozen Man from the twenty-first century. He wondered how they would react if he told them he was really from the twentieth century, brought to the new Millenia becaue of an ancient biblical prophecy?

He lied through his teeth to every question he was asked.

 

 

 

 

"Her name was Abigail Mills. Abigail. Mills."

The computer in front of him beeped. "Person not found."

"Good lord, and I thought you dang machines were bad in the twenty-first century. Alright, narrow the search. Sleepy Hollow. Police records. Lieutenants."

It beeped again. "Records not found."

"You blasted machine!"

 

 

 

 

Ichabod questioned his place in Sleepy Hollow so many times he made himself sick. He had to change the way he talked, the way he read, the way he communicated with those around him. People thought he was insane, and he would be lying to himself if he didn't feed into the idea.

Having an existential crisis on Mars was a tad bit different.

For example, owning a physical copy of a book was considered a luxury. All of the trees grown on Mars were used solely for food and air supply, and they were not allowed to made into paper. If the inhabitants wanted to read, they used tablets. All physical copies of books came from Earth.

What did it mean to be a Witness on a completely different planet? What did it mean to be a warrior for God if there were no ghosts, no demons, to fight? There were no Bibles here, no history to explore. All of that was left on Earth.

 

 

 

 

 

Ichabod once expressed to Abby he would like to visit the west side of the United States. He's never seen the deserts, the flatlands, or the Pacific Ocean. He's seen pictures on the internet and found it so fascinating. Abby then explained to him the unique American tradition of a 'road trip' and one day, they will go and explore.

Before Ichabod fell asleep for the second time in his life, everyone around him was so excited of the new pictures of Mars. During that whole week, Abby insisted they watch science fiction movies every night. He was not a fan of Back to the Future or Dr. Who. He found them confusing and silly. Abby laughed at him.


End file.
